The Lost Benders
by Ennesia
Summary: The world lost its benders and sokka started his quest in finding them more than a year ago...  ooc


No bending…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or any of the charters of avatar the last airbender Damm it! Hehe

Sokka's Pov

Dear diary:

Its may 5th it has now been a year since the world lost the benders, they all just disappeared and no one know why or how, but I'm gonna find out…

End of today's dairy.

I was walking down the streets of Ba Sing Sai. I was on my way home in the inner ring. When I got there I went inside, I sat down on the couch and folded out some maps. I had been almost everywhere, all over the world but in no luck of finding any benders…

I let out heavy sigh. "What am I gonna do" I said to myself frustrated, "I got it! I haven't been kyoshi island since they left it about to mouths ago, maybe I can look there again, since I still got appa, might as well use him".

Two days later.

Dear dairy May the 7th

I'm approaching kyoshi island looks abandon like last time I'm gonna land in the middle of the city and start the search at avatar kyoshi's temple. Like I'm gonna find something, NO stay positive sokka come on get yourself together.

End of today's dairy.

I landed on the island and to my "surprise" there was no one, I walked around the island I looked in the temple but there was nothing. "Another failure… I'm sorry katara I've let you down… again…" "You haven't let me down, you could never let me down" I heard a voice say. "Hello… katara!" I called desperate, I looked down at my feet, "great sokka now your hallucinating sigh ". I got on appa again and flew of across the ocean, as I did I notice a small island.

"Dear dairy the may 8th.

As I see the small island I remembered something about aang and Katara's deaths, their bodies where never found, and that is what haunts me I didn't know why I thought of that. But I'm still gonna land on the little island to search.

End of today's dairy.

I landed on the island or I wouldn't even call it an island it was so small. I walk around it a couple of times. Suddenly my foot hit something hard,

"What in the world…?" I said looking down in the sand, I started digging I could feel something, after pushed the sand away. I saw a secret entrance,

"Hmm this looks interesting" I said opening the door. "It looks like it leads underground".

After I opened the door I went down the stairs. And I came to another door, it was locked.

"Of cause it's locked, there always locked" I said sarcastic, luckily I had my sword with me so I picked the lock, the door opened.

"Oh my god…" I said completely stunned.

It was a whole civilization underground under there where small houses an there were people walking around. "This looks like earth bending.

I was greeted by an old man,

"Welcome my friend, tell me, are you from the outside world?" the man asked curious.

"Eh yeah… I am" I said nervous.

"Ah so how is it outside, how is the world after a year without benders?" the man asked still curious.

"Um not good am afraid the world is in pretty bad shape since the deaths of the benders" I said sadly, I was trying to hold my thoughts from katara and aang.

"Death of the benders? I never knew they died" he said almost smiling.

As I saw him smile I could feel the anger build up until I exploded "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING! YOU THINK THAT IT'S FUNNY TO LOSE A SISTER OR A BEST FRIEND, YOU THINK THAT FUN! YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT!" I screamed at the man.

"I knew I maybe overreacted but I just had so much anger and sadness inside me" I thought to myself.

"Hey, hey relax" he said.

"RELAX… RELAX… I LOST MY SISTER AND MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF THAT DAMM DESISE!" I yelled at him.

"Sigh, I have something to show you" the man said still.

"What?" I said angrily.

"Right this way" he said, I followed him to another door, we went into the room, there was a bed.

"What did you want show me?" I asked curious.

"You can sleep here and tomorrow I'll show you the truth" he said.

"What truth what in world are you talking about!" I half yelled.

"All in time" he just said.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late he was already gone.

"Sigh I gauss I'll get some sleep" said quite.

The next day.

The man opened the door to the room I was in.

"It's time" he said still.

"…Time to… what…" I asked half asleep.

"Come" he said, I followed the man into another room, and there was a chair,

"Sit" he said

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Sigh just sit" he said a little annoyed.

"Okay…" I sat down in the chair, he went outside the room.

20 minutes later.

A man came into the room I couldn't tell how it was he had a mask and a long coat on.

"How are you!" I said in a high voice.

"Hehe, sokka you always was a little blind hehe" a voice chuckled.

Another person came into the room. It was a female like the other person.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

One of them took of her mask.

"Hey sokka" a very familiar voice.

"Ka…ka…ka…katara?" I said almost crying.

She ran over and hugged me really tight.

"Oh sokka I've missed you so much!" katara said crying her eyes out.

"I missed you too I thought you were dead, what happened where did you go why you disappear".

"I heard of a meeting in Ba Sing Sai and went, I can't remember anything else" katara said still half crying,

"Where's aang" I asked, the other person in the room took of his mask.

But it wasn't aang. "Hey sokka" zuko said.

"Zuko Your alive" I said happy to see him but sad it wasn't aang

"Yeah I am" zuko said smiling.

"So where's aang?" I asked curious.

"I don't know I tried looking for him but without any luck" katara said sadly.

"But I found this" zuko said holding out aang's broken glider.

Katara looked away from the glider and buried her face I my chest.

"Don't think the worst katara just because you found his broken glider doesn't it mean something bad has happened, I said trying to calm down katara.

She was now sopping by thought of aang, I always knew that she loved him.

"I tried sokka I really did but I just couldn't find him" katara said sobbing heavily.

"Shh katara its okay" I said calmly.

"NO nothings okay" she shouted back.

"Katara come on lets go back home please" I asked my crying sister.

"Ok… okay sokka lets go" katara said calming down.

Dear Dairy.

It's now may the 10th I after a year of search I found the benders in a cave underground after walking around and asking how the disappeared , but no one knew how it happen the all say that the woke up here with no way out, I said there was a door but they claimed there was no such thing.

End of today's dairy.

Two weeks later.

After we got back South Pole I was happy my long search was finally over after a long year I finally found the benders and within this week I was going to the fire nation for celebration.

But katara she was never the same and we didn't find aang, I kept telling her that maybe because he was the avatar he was gone to another place, but she always answered with cries and sobbing.

Well I gauss that my search wasn't over…

"Katara I can't bear to see you like this anymore" I said in a caring voice.

"Wh… what do you mean?" katara said confused.

"I'm gonna find aang can't take you crying and being sad anymore it has to stop" I said firm.

"REALLY! Oh my god sokka thank you thank you, thank you" my sister said hugging me and jumping around.

Dear dairy.

I gauss my search isn't over I told katara that I was going to find aang, oh god where am gonna start, maybe I'll check the air temples… again but I'm gonna find him hey I found the benders, I have a week before the celebrations in the fire nation.

End of dairy.

Day 1.

"Okay let's start at his home" I said looking at my map.

"I can't believe your doing this I mean after spending a year looking for me thanks sokka" katara said with eyes filled with joy.

"Hey aang's my friend I promise I'll find him within the week" I said confident but knew there was a good chance that I'd never find him.

So I sat off for the Southern air temple it wasn't a very long trip maybe an hour or so.

As I arrived I looked closely after… well I don't know what I was looking for but I was still looking.

I landed and of cause I started looking in aang's room, but I found nothing I kept searching for hours but there was nothing, it was frustrating after using up the whole day searching thought the temple I sat down and made a campfire and sat up my camp. "This is not looking well" I said sighing.

Day 2.

"Okay then I'm off to the western air temple" I said getting on appa, it was a two day trip.

I was flying… and flying and flying… so much flying I was getting late now and I thought it was time to set up camp again.

Day 3.

Finally I can see the air temple and…. I don't know where the hell to start, I landed at the place where we was last it was still destroyed after the last encounter with combusting man,

"Okay let's look over here" I said walking to the statue of the avatar, but there was nothing again maybe I should look for a secret room or something, Hours later

"What am I looking for" I said rubbing my back head. "I'll gauss sat up camp for tonight".

(SKIP)

Day 6,

"Okay second last day I got to try harder", it's my second last day and I haven't found anything this time I'll visit the Northern air temple but I don't if I'll find anything.

As I get closer to the last place on my list, I can't help wonder if am gonna find something.

"Okay… let's get this over with sigh I'm still think this right here is a waste of time" I said tried.

Again walking around searching and searching and found nothing, I was just about to leave the temple, when I saw a long staircase. It was leading longer up the mountain,

"Huh I've never seen this before, ah let's just check it out" I said not really caring.

I was walking up the mountain and I came to the top after like 2 3 minutes, and I saw another little temple at the very top, it was getting dark and I saw light from the temple, I went inside and there was a man practicing his fighting skills.

"Hallo can I ask how you are" I said looking at the man.

"Yes you can" he said quiet. That voice was very familiar.

"AANG! It's you isn't it" I yelled.

"Wait sokka?" he's voice said almost cracking.

"Aang it is you" I said walking over to him.

"Yeah it's me how you been?" aang said hugging me.

"I've been good, I searched a year for the benders and I found them.

"Wow you found them I thought they were gone" he said.

"Yeah I found katara and zuko and all the another's in a cave underwater" I said looking proud.

"How did they get there?" he asked curious.

"Heck they don't even know themselves, now come let's get you back the meet with katara" I said already walking off.

"What makes you think I want to meet up with katara?" he said looking confused.

"What don't you like her?" I said surprised.

"Yeah I like her but what makes you think I** just** want to meet her?" he said.

"I don't know but do you still wanna come home with me to the South Pole? You know to meet the others" I said calmly.

"Of course I want to let's go but how do we get there" he said

"Don't worry I got appa" I said smiling.

So we got on appa and sat off for home it was a one day trip,

Next day.

We landed on the ice at the South Pole. I could already see katara came running.

"Huh… huh told you I'd find him within the week" I said laughing.

"AANG!" she yelled and cried, as he jumped down she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey katara" he said in an almost cold voice.

"Aang I can't believe you're here I thought you where dead" she was now sobbing.

"Yeah but I wasn't".

15 minutes later.

We all sat around the fireplace inside our house, katara just walked out to get some wood.

"Aang is something wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean sokka?"

"It's just you been acting a bit… um strange, when katara hugged you and told you that she had missed you"

"Oh that"

"Yeah that whats up...? she loves you, you know that"

"Okay"

"WHAT! I just told you that my sister loves you, and your just saying okay!

"Yeah it's because when I had to master the avatar state, the guru told me to let go off all my earthly attachments and I did, but that also removed my true feelings for her, so I don't really feel anything strong for her"

"WAIT WHAT how are you gonna tell her"

"The same way I just told you" aang answered still.

"She's… not gonna be okay with that, please aang don't tell her anything" I begged.

"I can't hide something like that from her" he said with no emotion.

"Aang please let me tell then" I said.

"Fine you can tell her, but if you can't I'll do it" he said quite.

"Thanks I will tell her tomorrow" I said.

I went back to our house, and went to my room and sat down on the bed, "How am I gonna tell her, she loves that goofy kid" I thought to myself while laded down on my bed.

I fell asleep minutes later.

Sokka's dream

"Katara there something I have to tell you"

"What is it sokka?"

"Its aang he doesn't have any strong feelings for you"

"What do you mean?" she said tears coming to her eyes.

"Aang… when he mastered the avatar he lost his feelings for you, I mean his real feelings.

"I don't understand…"

"He doesn't love you katara"

"Wh… at… I…don't believe… you" she cried, I could see she couldn't breathe she started sobbing.

"I have to get out and get some water I…I" then she ran out to the fountain,

"Katara I'm sorry" I yelled after her.

"I don't wanna hear it! if aang doesn't love me there are no reason for me to live" she said with pain in her voice as she formed an ice knife, "there's no life for me here without aang…" she said as she placed the knife on her pulse.

"KATARA!"

"Ahhhhahhhh" I screamed as I got up gasping for air.

"Sokka! Are you okay? What happened?" aang said as he rushed in the room.

"Am okay aang just a nightmare no worries" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Okay you got me sacred for second there, what was it about" my best friend asked.

"Nothing… its nothing im going to sleep again… goodnight" I said fast.

"Night sokka" he said as he was walking back to his room.

The next day.

I went outside only to find katara sitting in the garden, "Sigh I have to tell her sometime today or else aang will" I said to myself.

"Katara there something I need to tell you" I said serious to my sister.

"Wow sokka you? Wanna talk? That's new" she said sarcastic.

"Now's not the time for jokes" I said.

"No jokes must be serious" she said still a bit sarcastic.

"Katara please listen"

"Okay what is it?" she asked now curious.

"It's about aang" I said.

"What about aang" she kept asking.

"He… well you know when he mastered the avatar state, he had to let go of the thing that bound him to the earthly world and that was you" I said nervous.

"Where are you going with this sokka?" katara asked not understanding.

"I'm saying that aang doesn't have any strong feelings for you any more, I'm sorry" I said sadly looking down.

"Oh…my…god how… how… HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!" she shouted angry.

"Katara calm down"

"CALM DOWN YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT AANG THE BOY I LOVE DOSEN'T LOVE ME! WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN!

"Katara please just go talk to him" I begged.

"Fine I will" she said as she stomped into the house and went straight for aang's room.'

"AANG! WHERE ARE YOU" katara yelled as she interred aang's room.

"Yes" aang said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Aang please tell me what sokka what said isn't true" katara said with tears in her eyes.

"Well that depends what did sokka say?" he asked calm.

"He said that you didn't have any strong feelings for me anymore" she said tears rolling down her cheek.

"Well… yes it's true I don't feel anything strong for you I'm sorry katara" aang said looking away.

"Aang… why" katara cried out as she fell to her knees.

"katara I'm sorry I wanted to be able to control myself while I was the avatar state so I couldn't hurt anyone I love, but that came with a price… you" he said in a voice that made katara cry more.

"But you forget that protecting the people you love by removing your feeling for them, you hurt them, you hurt me aang how could you" katara cried.

"I…I…" aang couldn't find any words out.

"Aang please… say something. Katara said quite.

"I'm sorry katara this is how it has to be" Aang said with no emotion on his face.

"But…but" Katara cried.

"No buts katara I'm the avatar it's my duty, and I can't have love standing in the way" he said.

Katara felt on her knees crying her eyes out, aang went outside to sokka, but katara didn't follow she just said there for hours until I came and sat by her side.

"Katara…" he asked quite. But he got no answer. "Katara… please come outside" he said placing he arms around her.

"No… just let me sit" she cried.

"Katara its aang room just let me take you to bed okay?"

"Okay…" she said trying to get up.

I laded katara in her bed.

"How are you feeling" I asked.

"How do you think!" she said as she turned to the side on her bed. I turned around and walked to my own room. I laded down on my bed and close my eyes sighing.

The next day:

I woke instantly when I heard katara scream.

"Katara what happen?" I said storming into the room with aang right behind me.

"It's nothing sokka just a bad dream" katara said. She took one look at aang and started to cry.

"Aang could you go for a second" I asked him.

"Course" he said nodding understanding.

Katara… you look sick maybe you should stay in bed for a day or two" I said as soon as aang left the room.

"No sokka I'm fine" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Katara you just need some time to take this in" I continued.

"NO ALL I NEED IS AANG" she yelled as she stood up.

"Katara please"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" she screamed.

"No I won't you need me" I said afraid to be whipped.

"Get ou…" katara stopped as fell. I grapped her just in time

I laded her on the couch in the living room,

A few hours later katara woke up.

"Ah… what… what happened" katara said in a weak voice.

"You passed out a couple of hours ago" I yelled from the kitchen.

I walked into the living room looking at my brokenhearted sister.

"Hey sis how are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know sokka" she said still weak. I wrapped my arms and gave her a big hug, but she didn't hug back.

She got up and started too walked outside.

When she came outside she saw aang. She fought to hold back the tears, aang saw her standing in the door he ran up and gave her a big hug.

"Katara good to see you standing sokka said you passed out?" he said hugging his friend.

Katara didn't answer she just stood there enjoying the hug. But a hug wasn't enough she wanted a kiss she wanted him…

"How are you feeling?" he asked still hugging her.

"I'm fine…" she said, but she was lying she was sick and tired of everyone asking her that.

"I know you're not fine katara… I'm sorry"

"That sorry doesn't mean anything to me" she said breaking the hug. Aang pulled away when she did.

"Katara we can still be friends, please can't we just try to be friends again like the good old days" he said quite.

"Aang no… I don't want that, I want you to be my boyfriend I love you…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't…" he said walking past her and inside.

Katara felt to her knees, as she did it started to rain and she heard thunder in the distance. But she didn't move, she just sat there… in the rain… all alone….

Aang came outside after a few hours to see how katara was doing, when I found her she was soaking wet. He picked up a blanket and placed it around her. He didn't stay though he had a lot on his mind.

He couldn't stop thinking about katara and how bad she felt. There must be something he could do.

"Hmm maybe I should ask Ruko" aang thought to himself. He sat down in his room and started meditating.

Before long Ruko revealed himself.

"Aang Whats your problem" he asked knowing that something was wrong.

"It's about the avatar state, when I mastered it why did I have to let go of my feelings for katara I loved her"

"You let go of the feelings then, but you can find them again" the former avatar said looking straight at aang.

"How Ruko… how" aang asked with a single tear coming to his eye.

"You just have to look deep inside yourself. Ruko said with a soft voice. Then he disappeared.

After that aang stayed up all night meditating trying to find meaning with his talk with ruko, he just sat there until I finally opened his eyes and said "I got it".

The next day katara woke up she had been crying herself to sleep again. She wiped away the tears and sat up only to find a letter. It said "meet me by the fountain by midnight" but it didn't say who it was.

Katara got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey sis" I said as she entered the room.

"Hey sokka do you know who's writing this is?" she said showing him the note.

"Nope"

"So do you know where aang is?

"He said he was going out for awhile don't know where".

"Okay" she said taking a bowl and some cereal.

There was hours where katara just walked back and forth in the living room. Until the clock finally reached midnight, Katara rushed out to the fountain and sat down waiting and waiting for what felt like hours.

Then finally a voice said.

"I thought you wouldn't come" the voice said it was aang.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He didn't say anything but started to walk close, katara didn't move a mussel. He was now so close that she could feel his breath, then finally he broke the silence with a kiss.

Katara couldn't believe what was happening. After what felt like days he broke the kiss.

"Katara I talked to ruko and he helped me find my feeling again"

"I lov…." She was cut off by aang finger on her lips.

"No I love you" he said and kissed her again.

Katara wished the kiss would never end….

The End

Holy moly that took some time for me to write

Okay maybe there some things in there that doesn't make much sense

And I know in Sokka's dream katara killing herself was a bit rushed but my dad was after me an all

Chao for now;D


End file.
